


Departure

by Hakai1



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakai1/pseuds/Hakai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despedidas, reencuentros, buenas noticias, malas. Los aeropuertos son testigos mudos de estas historias día tras día. Y es en el aeropuerto de Tokio donde ellos crean la suya propia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

Los aeropuertos trasladan miles de historias tristes cada día, esa despedida porque ella debe irse a estudiar a las afueras, aquel joven que se va de intercambio con una familia extraña y debe decir adiós a la suya, ese hombre de uniforme militar, que debe despedirse de su mujer y su hijo para defender aquello en lo que cree.  
Pero no todo en los aeropuertos es despedirse, aquella chica que corre entre la gente arrastrando una maleta para abrazarse a su novio después de varios meses, el niño pequeño, que corre como un loco gritando "papá" hasta que este le coge en brazos. Amigos que se reúnen después de meses sin poder verse las caras. Y luego están ellos. Ignoran el mundo que les rodea, la gente que grita que se quiten de en medio y que el pelirrojo aún tenga que recoger sus maletas, porque nada importa, solo los brazos del otro alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechándole con fuerza como si eso fuera lo único que pudiera hacerse en ese momento. Y se besan, es un beso que sabe a lágrimas de felicidad, a nervios por no saber cómo habría cambiado el otro, y también sabe a amor, a una espera que ha valido la pena y a Rin y a Haruka. A todo al mismo tiempo. A un pulso acelerado, a añoranza y a deseos de más. Y es cuando se separan y se miran y es cuando vuelven a estar en el aeropuerto, cuando el "te echaba de menos" que pronuncia Rin y el mismo que se refleja en la mirada de Haruka les hace saber que están juntos. Porque las despedidas no siempre son malas cuando las sigue un reencuentro.


End file.
